The broad long-term objectives of this project are to design, build, and evaluate the efficacy of a virtual reality instructional fire safety sequence for children with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome and Fetal Alcohol Effects. Specific aims are: 1) Analyze how virtual reality fire safety instructional learning programs developed by the company for children with autism could be modified to address the different learning needs of children with FAS and FAE; 2) Design and code one level of a fire safety program using virtual reality technology for home and school use; 3) Demonstrate the efficacy of the instructional software through use of applied behavior analysis and single subjects design. The learning environment afforded by virtual reality may improve skills training for individuals with mental, developmental, and attention disorders if virtual worlds can match their specialized needs. The research design and methods for achieving these goals are: 1) Choose children who have been diagnosed with FAS or FAE; 2) Design and program a PC based virtual reality critical environment to teach proper response to a home fire and be engaging to children with these disorders; 3) Conduct trials to evaluate the results using n, multiple baselines across subjects design. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Virtual reality learning environments would have a broad market appeal for children, parents, teachers, and health practitioners for treatment of FAS and FAE. A present company web site provides similar products for children with autism, allowing an in-place cost effective delivery and support system for this new product.